


Crazy, Stupid, Love

by WeOutHereLikeThat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Crazy Stupid Love (2011), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based on the Movie Crazy Stupid Love, Daenerys is not Rhaegar's sister, Divorced Rhaegar/Elia, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jon Is a Womanizer, Jon is a millionaire, Minor Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeOutHereLikeThat/pseuds/WeOutHereLikeThat
Summary: A middle-aged husband's life (Rhaegar) changes dramatically when his wife asks him for a divorce. He seeks to rediscover his manhood with the help of a newfound friend, Jon Snow, learning to pick up girls at bars.Literally just 'Crazy Stupid Love' but with Game of Thrones characters.Rhaegar is Cal. Elia is Emily. Jon Snow is Jacob Palmer, Daenerys is Hannah, Sansa is Jessica, you can guess the rest.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Elia Martell (Brief), Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen (Brief-No sex), Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow & Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Aegon Targaryen (One Sided)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	1. A Strong Case Could Be Made for 1984

**Author's Note:**

> Rhaegar and Elia are both in their early 40s.   
> Aegon is 13 and Rhaenys is 14.  
> Sansa is 19.  
> Jon Snow is 31 almost 32.  
> Daenerys is 24 almost 25.

The restaurant is busy, lots of couples come here to have a nice dinner. Lots of young, hot, in love couples, all playing with their feet under the table. This was not the case for Rhaegar. In his white sneakers he looked all the bit like a dad, no more youth left in him. Their feet were respectfully on their own side of the table. 

“I’m full.” Rhaegar tells Elia. “You were right honey, I shouldn’t have eaten all of that bread.” He adds with an awkward chuckle, looking at the menu as if he is even thinking of getting anything. His wife, Elia Martell, sitting across from him. They had been married since the age of seventeen, high school sweethearts. 

“Wanna just share a dessert?” Elia asks, still not fully in the moment, clearly hung up on something else, something is bothering her. 

“You ok hun?” Rhaegar asks, taking her out of her thoughts. “You seem out of it.” He adds, going back to looking at the menu. 

“Yeah,” Elia responds, “I’m just thinking about what I want.” She adds, still looking out of it, barely listening to the words coming out of her husband's mouth. 

“Ok,” Rhaegar relents, clearly getting nowhere with this conversation. “Me too, how about we say what we want at the same time, on the count of three.” Rhaegar finally decides on as he gets a nod from Elia, “1, 2, 3”

“I want a divorce.””Creme Brulee.” Elia and Rhaegar say at the exact same time. The restaurant is suddenly not alive, completely silent, the only thing that can be heard is Rhaegar, dropping his fork onto the plate in surprise.  
-  
Back at Elia and Rhaegar’s house, Sansa Stark, the babysitter for the two children, is sitting on the couch when Rhaenys jumps next to her, shaking the couch hitting the back on the couch into the display, knocking over and breaking a picture.

“That’s ok.” Sansa tells her quickly, moving to pick up the picture to inspect the damage. It is a picture of Rhaegar and Elia. She runs her fingers over the picture, tracing Rhaegar’s face. She smiles slightly. “Ok Rhaenys, I think that it is time for bed for you young lady.” 

“I don’t have a bedtime.” Rhaenys insists, “Why are you even still babysitting me? I'm fourteen.” Rhaenys complains. 

“Because your parents pay me to.” Sansa tells her bluntly. “Now go upstairs and go to bed.” She tells, more harshly this time. 

She follows Rhaenys upstairs, planning to check on Aegon, the younger brother. Sansa finds it weird babysitting them at some times. She is 19 where the kids are 14 and 13, maybe not even needing babysitters anymore. But, she needs the money and Rhaegar pays. 

Sansa moves to Aegon’s room, hearing loud Lady Gaga music playing. She pushes her ear to the door to see if she can hear anything, she can’t. She opens the door and immediately closes it, not wanting to linger on the sight she saw. Aegon was masterbating, hand under the blanket. “I’m so sorry, I should have knocked!” She yells, quickly running downstairs. 

Aegon lies there, horrified, frozen.  
-  
Daenerys and Missandei are sitting at a bar drinking, Dany has clearly had a lot to drink and is buzzed. “I don’t care.” Daenerys starts. “I love him, and I think, given the opportunity, I would have his babies.” 

“Seriously?” Missandei asks. “Jorah Mormont?” Missandei laughs. “I know that you are completely joking honey, but it’s not funny.” 

“I thought it was funny.” Dany says with a shrug. “I mean, Daario is a lot of things, successful, smart-” she wants to continue but is cut off by Missandei

“Works all the time, is always on his phone when he’s around you, sexually repressed,” Missandei says, talking over Daenerys.

“He just, isn’t funny,” Dany finally settles on, “that’s all.” 

“Yeah, well, you want funny, go watch a stand up show . You want a good lay, go get yourself some of... that.” Missandei motions off to the side.

“What?” Daenerys asks confused, looking at her best friend.

“The hot piece that's been checking you out for the last hour.” Missandei tells her. 

The crowd parts, revealing: Jon Snow. The smoothest, coolest son-of-a-bitch you've ever seen. He tilts his glass at them, toasting.  
-  
On the way back from the restaurant Meanwhile, Rhaegar sits in the passenger seat, dazed. A "to- go" box from the restaurant in his lap. Elia is driving.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Elia asks and is met with silence, Rhaegar barely moving in the seat. “You have nothing to say?” She tries again. “After 25 years of marriage you have nothing to say?” 

She looks at him, he looks back, looking as though he might actually respond before he stops himself, deciding against it. The car is silent, deathly silent. 

“Ok your not talking and you know that only makes me talk more and maybe that’s good so I’ll just say it.” Elia finally says. “I slept with someone. Someone from work.” She says, Rhaegar not responding. “Arthure Dayne from work.”

“Stop, if you keep talking I’m going to get out of the car.” Rhaegar tells her but she doesn’t listen. 

“I didn’t mean to, it just happened, and I think that it just shows how broken we are.” Elia continues. Rhaegar opens the door to the car and exits, falling hard to the pavement. “Rhae!” Elia screams, slamming on the breaks and pulling the car over. She quickly runs over to Rhaegar, “Are you ok?” She asks. 

“I’ll leave tonight.” Rhaegar tells her. “I’ll sign whatever you want.”  
-  
“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Aegon tells Sansa. 

“No, you know, I should have knocked.” Sansa relents, cleaning up the living room.

“For the record, I think about you while I do it.” Aegon tells her.

“Stop it.” 

“I have this picture of you that I look at the entire time.” Aegon continues.

“Stop it.” 

“I love you Sansa.” Aegon carries on. “I know you’re 19 and I’m 13 which is the same age as your little brother but soon our age difference won’t matter.” 

“Listen, Aegon-” Sansa starts before the door opens. 

“We’re home.” Elia informs them. 

“Hey. Mr. and Mrs. Targaryen, oh my god what happened?” Sansa asks, shocked at Rhaegar’s disheveled look. 

“Mrs. Targaryen said she wanted a divorce and I jumped out of the car.” Rhaegar tells her. 

“Dad?” Aegon asks as Sansa and Elia begin to talk in the background. “You jumped out of a car?” He asks. “You’re getting a divorce?” 

“I jumped out of a moving car.” Rhaegar confirms. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” 

“I’m sorry you jumped out of a car.” Aegon says. 

“Ok, sweetheart, do you wanna drive Sansa home?” Elia asks Rhaegar who gives a sullen nod.  
-  
Back at the bar Dany and Missandei continue to drink. “I don’t know Dany, your life is so… PG 13.” Missandei finally settles on. 

“My life is not PG 13!” Dany remarks, taking another sip from her drink. 

“ It is so. You've never left LA. You pass the bar you're gonna be,what, a patent lawyer, probably married to that snooze-fest Darrio. I just worry about you is all. Hell, you've resorted to fantasizing about Jorah ‘Old Man’ Mormont.” Missandei tells her.

“It was a joke.” Dany tries telling Missandei again. “Plus I’m sure that he is a nice person.” 

“He looks like a bear honey.” Missandei tells her.

“Who looks like a bear?” Someone asks. They turn to look and see Jon Snow, (the stud from earlier).

“Hi.” Missandei says, stuttering slightly a little shocked. 

“Hi.” Jon responds. “Who looks like a bear?” He asks again. 

“Jorah Mormont.” Missandei tells him. “My friend Dany thinks he’s sexy.” She which earns her a smack on the arm from Daenerys. 

“That’s weird I think your friend Dany is sexy.” Jon tells them, surprising Dany. 

Dany laughs, “Oh my god. You did not just say that.” Dany says. “How old are you?” 

“Almost 32. What are you a lawyer?” Jon asks. 

“A little bit.” Dany responds. 

“Come on.” Jon remarks with a smirk.”You are?” He asks again before turning to Missandei, “is she?” He asks her now. 

“Gonna be.” Missandei informs him, still looking slightly star struck. 

“Don’t you think you're a little old to be using cheesy pick up lines?” Dany asks. 

“Objection, leading the witness.” Jon jokes, earning a laugh from Missandei. “Wow, Dany, your really wearing that dress like your doing it a favor.” Earning a groan from Dany. “That’s a line.” Jon tells them. “Me sitting there for the past two hours not being able to take my eyes off of you is a fact. I mean, there’s lots of beautiful women in this bar, your friend included.”

“I love you.” Missandei tells him, Jon not giving her a response. 

“But I can’t take my eyes off you.” Jon continues. “That’s a fact not a line. I find you very attractive. Do you find me attractive?” 

“She does.” Missandei says. 

“I don’t.” 

“Tsk you do she does.” 

“Yes she does.”

“I don’t”

“Yes you do.”

“You do.”

“I don’t.”

“Dany, can I buy you a drink?” Jon asks. 

“No.” 

“You say no a lot don’t you.” Jon jokes. “Permission to approach the bench?” He asks, taking a seat from another table and sitting with them. “Let me deliver my closing argument.”

“Sure proceed.” Dany relents. 

“We live in a physical world right and you’re going to age right?” Jon asks. “I guarantee you this, you are never going to regret going home with a guy from the bar one time who is a total tomcat in the sack. But I can’t guarantee that you won’t not regret it.”

“That was a double negative.” 

“You’re a double negative.” Jon jokes, pointing a finger at her. 

“Ok. You know what it’s time to go home.” Dany says, standing up and grabbing her coat. 

“Wow that’s very forward but ok. I’ll do it.”

“I DVR’d Saw three.” Dany responds, still moving away from the table. 

“Ok should I get my car or yours? Should I pull the car around? You’ve been drinking, I'll drive.” Jon responds, mimicking driving a car. 

“Liz.” Dany says loudly from the exit door.

Jon looks on, feeling different about Dany than all the other girls he’s met at this bar.  
-  
The car ride back to Sansa’s house is quiet before Rahegar finally speaks. “I’ll call Nanny.” He says, brekaing the silence. 

“Huh?” Sansa asks. 

“Oh, sorry, talking to myself.” Rhaegar responds. “Stanford huh?” He asks which Sansa nods, “good for you that’s great.” 

“Yeah, yeah, he’s, are you sure you’re-” Sansa tries before being cut off. 

“Arthur Dayne god.” Rhaegar exclaims. “He used to be my friend.” He says, pulling up to the curb. “Sorry about all that.” 

“Mr. Targaryen.” Sansa starts. “You are the nicest dad I babysit for. And I like Mrs. Targaryen a lot but if she leaves you then she’s batshit crazy. And I hope this doesn’t make you uncomfortable but I have developed a little bit of a-” before she can finish she is cut off again. 

“Can you do me a favor, don’t tell your parents, we want to tell them ourselves.” He tells her, finally pulling away after dropping her off. He decides to go to a bar.

“My wife is having intercourse with another man.” He drunkenly tells a nice lady sitting next to him at the bar. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She tells him politely.

“THat’s nice of you. I just found out so it is a little raw-” he continues but sees she isn’t listening. “You wouldn’t ignore me if I was Arthur Dayne. My wife doesn’t ignore him, she screws him.”  
-  
Rhaegar brings a moving truck back to his now old house, Elia approaching from behind him. “Rhae, I just want to say- shit. Can I back that thing out of the driveway for you?”

“I’ll be fine.” Rhaegar tells her. 

“I know you don’t like to back those out of the driveway.” Elia tries to strike up a conversation. 

“When I get settled the kids can come take a look at my new place.” Rhaegar says, ignoring her fromer statement. 

“I think I'm having a midlife crisis maybe.” Elia decides. “Can women have midlife crises?” She asks. 

“You have to fertilize these. Turn on the sprinkler over there.” Rhaegar says, ignoring her again. 

“In the movies it's always men, but you know, we got married so young Rhae, I'm so old now. Last week when I told you I had to work late I watched the Twilight movie by myself. It's so bad Rhae.” Elia says with tears in her eyes. 

“It keeps raining, you might want to turn on automatic” Rhaegar tells her with no emotion. 

“I don’t know when we stopped being us, we haven't been us for a long time. Do you?” She asks. 

Maybe when you started banging Aruthur Dayne.” Rhaegar responds, entering the van and pulling out of the driveway.  
-  
Back at the bar Rhaegar is once again drinking alone. The bar is busy around him, people talking and having fun. Across the bar Jon Snow stands up, putting on his jacket and heading over to talk to some ladies. Rhaegar rolls his eyes at this. Finally Eddard Stark enters the bar, Rhaegar’s friend, one of his only friends, moves to sit next to him, Rhaegar waving at him. 

“Hey” Rhaegar greets him. 

“Sorry I'm late I had to pick something up at The Keep” Ned explains, sitting down next to him.

“Don't worry about it i'm just glad you're here” Rhaegar tells him. 

Chardonnay” Ned asks the bartender, quickly downing the drink as soon as it arrives. 

“I don't know. I don't know what happened. Tough couple of days. You know when you don't see something coming-” Rhaegar begins to rant before he is cut off. 

“Cat said you and I can't be friends anymore. She said we had to choose between you and elia. I chose you but she said no.” He explains. He points at the bag. “It's cologne.” He stands up.

“Ned? Are you breaking up with me Ned?” Rhaegar makes an attempt at a joke but Ned continues to make his way out of the bar. 

“There's a gift receipt in there.” Ned tells him, finally leaving. 

Rhaegar stays in the bar for a few more hours, at this point very drunk, talking to himself. “You know a word that isn’t used very often. ‘Cuckhold.’ I’m a cuckold. Arthur Dayne cuckolded me. He slept with my wife and I didn’t know about it. Arthur Dayne slept with my wife and I didn’t know about it. I thought I did everything right, got married, got kids got a house. What do I get for it? I get cuckolded. He made a cuckold out of me.” He is interrupted from his rant when Jon Snow whistles at him calling him over. 

“Can you give me five minutes with this guy?” Jon asks the woman sitting next to him. Rhaegar finally makes his way over, Jon holds his hand out. “Jon Snow.” 

“Rhaegar Targaryen.” Rhaegar responds. 

“Hey Rhae, sit down, let me buy you a drink.” Jon tells him.

“I already have a drink.” Rhaegar relents. 

“Sit down let me buy you a drink.” Jon insists.

“Guess what, my wife is having an affair with Arthur-” Rhaegar starts before being cut off. 

“Arthur Dayne I know. How do I know that, how would I know something so intimate I’m a total stranger.” 

“Is he sleeping with your wife too?” Rhaegar responds laughing at his own joke. 

“You wanna know how I know that Rhae? It’s all that I've heard for the past two nights. You're badgering people with this sad loser sob story. 

I don't need this.” Rhaegar tells him, beginning to stand up.

“Rhae sit down.” Jon tells him. Rhaegar sits back down. “I know this sounds harsh but it's true and you need to hear the truth. Take the straw out of your mouth, it looks like you're sucking a tiny swanz. Is that what you want?” Jon asks. 

“What?” Rhaegar asks confused, looking at the straw. 

“Is that the message you want to send to people? That you like sucking on swanz?” Jon asks again. 

“No one is thinking that.” Rhaegar responds, about to take another sip before thinking against it.

“Permission to speak candidly sir.” Jon asks, leaning forward. 

“I think you have already gone there.” Rhaegar jokes. 

You're sitting there with a supercuts haircut, getting drunk on watered down vodka cranberries like a 14 year old and you're wearing a 44 when you should be wearing a 42 regular. Honestly, i don't know if i should help you or euthanise you. Rhae, you have a kind face, a good head of hair, you seem like a nice guy. I want to help you. Rediscover your manhood. Do you have any idea, like, where you lost it?” Jon asks. 

“Strong case could be made for 1984.” Rhaegar says, laughing again at his own joke. 

“Well, we are going to find it. I promise you. And I promise you this too Rhae. When we're done this wife of yours is gonna rue the day she ever decided to give up on you. That's my offer. You in or you out?” Jon asks. 

“Why are you doing this?” Rhaegar asks. 

“Maybe you remind me of someone. You in or you out.” Jon asks again. 

“I'm in.” Rhaegar finally relents. They raise their glasses and toast. 

“Hey fancy face you wanna go?” Jon asks the woman he was sitting with earlier. “King’s Landing mall, 3:00 Thursday.” Jon tells Rhaegar.

“Good night fancy face.” Rhaegar tells the woman jokingly. “She will rue the day.” He says with an eye roll.


	2. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Rating has been upped.  
> Plus Rhaegar has sex with someone other than Elia in this chapter.

Rhaegar opens the door to his new condo, letting in Rhaenys first and Aegon after her. “Set you guys up with some snacks over here tvs already on.” Rhaenys quickly moves to tv.

“You ok?” Aegon asks him, taking a seat at the island. 

“Yeah you?” Rhaegar asks back. 

“Can I tell you something? Love sucks.” Aegon responds. 

Rhaegar laughs. He sighs. “Yeah, you in love buddy?

“Well if you must know-” Aegon starts before he is interrupted by someone at the door. 

“Ding-dong” Sansa says, moving into the condo. 

“Oh hey Sansa, thanks for coming by.” Rhaegar tells her, grabbing his keys.

“What is she doing here?” Aegon asks. 

“I have to step out for a few minutes okay? All right? Ok. Your mom wants you to stay here while she is out hooking.” Rhaegar tells him, saying the last part quietly. 

“What?” Aegon asks. 

“The place is nice Mr. Targaryen.” Sansa tells Rhaegar.

“But wait, I don't need a babysitter, she is only 6 years older than me you need to know that she needs to know that.” Aegon exclaims. 

I know, I know, I know, I am. Man are you growing up. Look at him, he's in love already.” Rhaegar jokes as Aegon puts his head down in shame trying to escape the conversation. 

“Where are you going?” Aegon asks, suddenly curious as to where his father would be going in the middle of the day.

“I'm taking a class.” Rhaegar replies vaguely. 

“That is great Mr Targaryen.” Sansa tells him, clearly trying to strike up a conversation with him when he just wants to leave.

“Thank you.” He replies quickly. 

“This is a difficult time for you and it is important to try different things, things you haven't tried before.” Sansa adds, putting her hand on his shoulder before quickly removing it. 

“Ok i'm going.” Rhaegar says, leaving the condo. Saying goodbye to Rhaenys. 

“Hey dragon.” Sansa starts, moving to talk to Aegon

“I love you so much”

“Jeez Aegon”

“I love you so much. Please?”  
-  
Rhaegar is now at the mall, wandering around, speaking to himself. “What the hell am I donig?” He asks himself. He finds the escalators, going up, “What am I doing?” He asks himself again.

In the same mall at a restaurant Daenerys is currently at a dinner with her boyfriend, his coworkers and Missandei. “Hey everybody.” Daario starts, clinking his glass, gathering their attention, “everybody, if I could, thank you. A little toast.” He starts, “A little toast. I would thank you all for coming to the dragon queen’s little, going away party. And to my, dragon queen, you go into your cave and you study your butt off, not too much of it though,” he adds, gathering laughs from his coworkers as Dany lets out a polite chuckle and Missandei rolls her eyes. “And you are going to that bar’s butt out of here. You know? It reminds me of this one story a law professor told me-”

He begins to tell a story before Missandei cuts him off, “oh dear gods cheer!” She exclaimed, taking a long sip of her drink. 

“Hey listen.” Daario starts, moving closer to Dany so that only she and Missandei can hear. “When my girl here passes. I’m going to have another little celebration right here and I hope you can make it because it is going to be a special night.” He tells them before returning to his seat and immediately pulling out his phone. 

“Did you hear that?” Dany asks Missandei, leaning closer to her. 

“Hear what?” Missandei asks. 

“You heard that? Special night?” Dany whispers to her. 

“Yeah”

“You think he’s going to propose?” Dany asks hesitantly. 

“At Hot Pie’s? God I hope not.” Missandei says with an eye roll before looking back at Dany, clearly able to see that she is thinking about it. “Why do you want him to?”

Dany chuckles. “I don’t know, he’s nice.” She settles on. 

“He’s ni- Dany.” Missandei has to stop herself from screaming at her friend. 

“He’s a sweetheart, look at him.” Dany tries again. 

“All right. Dany, look at you, look at you. If you end up with that what am I going to end up with.” Missandei tries, gesturing between herself and Daenerys. 

“Shut up.”

“Come on that shit’s depressing.” Missandei tells her, deadly serious. 

“Oh come on.” Dany tries. 

“All right you know what i have to not big sister you, but jesus really- no no not my life no i'm going so call me if you need anything.” Missandei relents, dropping the conversation before she blows a fuse. 

“Bye”

“Bye”

“Thank you for coming.” Dany calls out to her friend before turning her attention back to the table, reevaluating her current relationship status.  
-  
Above them, Jon Snow sits overlooking the mall, eating his slice of pizza with his sunglasses on. Rhaegar finally reaches him, wearing a much more modest attire than Jon’s suit. “You’re late.” Jon tells him after looking at his watch. 

“Yeah. sorry” Rhaegar relents. 

“Pizza?” Jon asks, offering him a bit of his already eaten pizza.

“No thanks”

“Let me ask you a question. How much money do you have to pay for clothes?” Jon asks.

“Um”

“What happened to your feet?” Jon asks, pointing to his shoes. 

“What do you mean these are my 407s.” Rhaegar informs Jon, not knowing where he is going with this. 

“Ah your 407s.” Jon responds pretending as if he is understanding. 

“Yeah they offer a lot of support-”

Can I see them? Jon asks.

Jon takes them, throwing them over the railing. “Let me ask you something, are you in a fraternity?” 

“Are you insane?” Rhaegar questions him, clearly still shook about him throwing the shoes down and quite possibly hitting someone

“Are you in a fraternity?” Jon asks again. 

“You could have hit someone, what was that?” Rhaegar asks, still shocked over losing his shoes which could have hit someone. 

“I'm asking you a question, are you in a frat?” Jon asks again. 

“No”

“Are you steve jobs?” Jon asks. “The billionaire CEO of Apple, is that you?”

“What? No.”

“Well in that case you got no right to wear new balance sneakers ever.” Jon slaps him. “Come on.” He tells him, leaving him to follow him. 

They enter a shoe store, an expensive one. Rhaegar follows behind Jon with no shoes. “One of the best parts of being a guy your age and frankly there aren't many is that you can rebuild your entire wardrobe with like 16 items.” Jon tells him. “Credit card.” He requests holding out his hand. 

Rhaegar takes out his wallet, opening up the velcro of his wallet, handing him the card. They go from store to store, buying clothes that Rhaegar would have never bought as a non married man.

In the sunglasses store Jon tells him why he can’t find acceptable shades. “You see, the problem is that your head has like...like the proportions of a styrofoam peanut.”

In another store, Jon tells him why he needs a skin scream, “See, the skin under your eyes is starting to look like Hugh Hefner's ballsack.”

In the suit store, Rhaegar get fitted, finds out that Jon was right about his size. At the register, Rhaegar pulls out his wallet again, the velcro making a loud sound. “Where are your wallets?” Jon asks. 

“I think I’m set for jeans.” Rhaegar tells him.

“No you're not set for jeans Rhae.” Jon informs him, picking up a pair and inspecting them.

“These are fine.” Rhaegar tries.

“They're not fine.” Jon assures him. “You have a mom butt. Is that what you want?” 

“Can we just go to the GAP?” Rhaegar asks, prompting Jon to roll his eyes and leave. “You know what they have a sa- ok.” Rhaegar says, quickly exiting the store and following Jon. “What are you doing?” He asks after finally catching up. 

“Rhae.” Jon starts, “Be better than the GAP. Say it.”

“I’m better than the GAP.” Rhaegar says, as Jon smacks him in the face again. “Stop slapping me. Rhaegar requests, following Jon to the hairdressers.

“What are you doing later?” Jon asks the pretty hair stylist. 

“I don’t know.” She tells him. 

“I do.” Jon responds. 

“Do you?” She asks with a laugh. 

“I know exactly what you’re doing.” Jon adds.

“Seriously.” Rhaegar remarks. “You ask her out like that?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Jon tells him. 

“And that worked?” Rhaegar asks.

They look at each other before they both answer. “Yeah.”

“That’s stupid but-”

“Wow.” The hair stylist asks. “Look at you.” 

“I feel like I'm going skiing.” Rhaegar informs them, flapping his arms, testing out the suit. 

“Would you sleep with him?” Jon asks the woman. 

“Jesus, god”

“Yeah probably.” She says with a shrug.

“Wha- you would?” Rhaegar states, dumbfounded. “That’s-what-what are you even saying.”

“You see what just happened Rhae? She started doubting whether she wanted to sleep with you or not.” Jon tells him pointing at the woman. 

“That’s probably the meanest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Rhaegar tells him sadly. 

“No this is.” Jon says approaching him. “Your wife cheated on you because you lost sight of what you are as a man, as a husband and probably as a lover.”

“You’re right, that's meaner.” Rhaegar says with a sigh. 

Back at the bar, their conversations continue. “Let’s talk about how many women you’ve been with.” Jon starts. 

“Sexually?”

“No break dance fights. Yes sexually.” Jon jokes. 

“One” Rhaegar tells him. 

“No not at one time. In total. Don’t say it.” Jon begs. 

“We met in high school.” Rhaegar adds. 

“You're kidding me.” Jon says with a smirk. 

“Elia is beautiful. She is gorgeous; she is one of those women that could be wildly sexy and unbelievably cute all at the same time.” Rhaegar tells him. 

I literally stopped listening at Elia.” Jon tells him. “I think we should start approaching women tonight.”

“I miss my wife.” Rhaegar says before moving over to talk with some women. 

“Hi.” Jon starts up a conversation with the woman.

“Hi.” She responds with a smile. 

“How are you?” He asks.

“I’m great how are you?”

“I’m great. I’m Jon.” He tells her. “What’s your name?” He asks. 

“Amy Johnson.” She tells him as Jon high fives her. 

“I’m Jon Snow, how you doing?”

“I’m Rhaegar.” Rhaegar awkwardly chimes in from the side. 

“No not yet.” Jon tells him. “Sorry. Amy, can I buy you a drink?”

“Of course.” Amy responds.

“Ok, can you watch her?” Jon asks Rhaegar. “If he gets handsy let me know.” Jon tells Amy who let’s out a awkward laugh. 

“I wouldn’t touch you if my life depended on it.” Rhaegar tells her, making it more awkward.

“What’s your name?” Amy asks. 

“Rhaegar. Targaryen.” He tells her. “No relation to Aegon Targaryen.”

“Uh.”

“The Conqueror.” Rhaegar tells her. “It was a show in the 70s-”

“You're not talking aboutThe Conqueror again are you?” Jon asks, returning with the drinks, handing one to Amy. He hands a shot to Rhaegar. “Here we go huh? To all of our fallen homies.” He says before downing it. 

Over the next few nights Rhaegar continues to try to pick up girls with Jon, but all of the conversations end with the same thing. 

“You wanna get out of here?” And Jon Snow leaves with the woman. 

After weeks of this, Rhaegar is left at the bar when he sees a gorgeous woman approaching him. He feels the earth slow around him as she approaches. When she finally reaches the table he doesn’t know what to say. Luckily she talks first. “Here’s your tab.” She tells him, handing him the bill. 837.57$.  
-  
Elia is in the copy room in her workplace, currently trying to copy a few page out of a book titled: Divorce for dummies. Apparently she should have read the one about copy machines first because when the paper comes out it is completely grey, unable to read any of the words. 

Arthur Dayne is walking through the halls when he notices Elia. He knocks on the door entering. “You got a second?” He asks her. 

“Oh, I’m just a little swamped right now so I should probably get back to work.” She deflects. 

Arthur closes the door to keep their conversation private. “You’ve been avoiding me.” He tells her. 

“No, that’s not true.” Elia tries. 

“You ran away in the other direction when you saw me coming down the hall yesterday.” Arthur adds. “You're very fast by the way.” 

Elia sighs, giving up. “I ran track in high school.” 

“That must be it.” He jokes before turning serious. “I'm sorry about you and Cal.” He tells her. 

“No you're not.” Elia tells him.

“You’re right, I’m not.” He admits before gathering himself. “I want to make sure you know how  
much I like you.” He tells her. 

“No, I do --” Elia tries before he cuts her off. 

“A lot. Just to clarify.” Arthur begins. “I like you a lot. I had no intention of falling for a married woman. I just wanted someone to go to lunch with who didn't make me want to shoot myself in the face. But we started having lunch, and talking, and suddenly I was an accountant who was popping out of bed in the morning, excited to get to work. That doesn't happen to accountants. Ever. I've checked with other accountants.” She smiles before he continues. So when the time is right for you to get back out there again, officially, I just... I'd like to throw my hat in the ring. Officially. That sounded weird.” He finishes, giving her a moment to say anything, when she doesn’t he gives her a polite smile before leaving her to finish her copies.  
-  
In the classroom, Aegon is on his phone texting while the teacher drones on and on about ‘The Scarlet Letter’. “Ok students, here it is. The Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne. A romance set in Salem in the 1600s, it is about sin-”

Aegon sends a text to Sansa. Sansa, currently at home, taking online classes for college, picks up her phone, reading the message. Hi Sansa. FYI: Demi Moore is 15 yrs older than Ashton K. They really seemed happy together. Love Aegon. 

Sansa thinks about it for a second. “They’re divorced.” She says out loud with a scoff. She gets another string of texts. Did you know Demi Moore stars in the movie version of the scarlet letter. She reads it. She shows boob. :).

Back in the classroom, Aegon is continuing to text as his teacher keeps talking, he gets another message. Aegon, please stop. U r making me very uncomfortable. P.S. they aren't together anymore. Aegon, a little crestfallen, finally looks up from his phone, still not listening to the teacher. “Mr. Targaryen! Mr. Targaryen!” The teacher asks again, finally bringing Aegon out of his thoughts. “Are we interrupting something?” She asks, earning a few chuckles from the class. 

“You wanna talk about The Scarlet Letter, Ms. Lannister? All right.” Aegon says, slapping his hand on the desk and standing up. “Well, the A they’re both wearing, I think it stands for asshole. Wanna know why? Because they fell in love. And love is for stupid assholes. Adn this book is just about a bunch of assholes that fell in love like a bunch of assholes, and had to die, like a bunch of assholes.” Aegon tells the class, earning him gasps. “Sorry about all the assholes.” He tells the teacher before sitting down. 

After the class, Aegon is now sitting outside the counselors office where his mother is talking to the counselor. “You know what else might work?” The counselor asks Elia, “A swear jar. You know a quarter per course word.”

“Well, I will definitely try that.” Elia tells her, standing up from the chair and picking up her bag, heading towards the door. 

“All right. Could help.”

“Take care, thanks.” Elia tells her, leaving the room, moving over to where Aegon is sitting. “Seriously?” She asks Aegon.

“Sorry.”

“You’ll have to wait for me at work.” She tells him.

“Fine.” 

“They’re still making kids read that book?” She asks.

“Yep.”

“You would think that someone would have written something better by now.” She says with a small laugh. 

Back at the office, Elia is typing while Aegon rides the desk chair across the room. Elia looks over at a picture of her and Rhaegar, she looks back at Aegon, “I guess I should take that down now.” 

“I guess.” Aegon responds with a shrug. Elia puts the photo face down.

“So how is he? You know. I mean-” she stops herself. “Oh, no I’m sorry forget it. Just ignore me, forget I ever-”

“He’s going out a lot.” Aegon interrupts her. 

“A lot?” Elia asks, confused.

“Yeah.”

“Like, “a lot” a lot or just like a little?” She asks, still trying to figure out who this random person that her son was speaking about was. 

“A lot.” He responds. 

“Well, that’s good. That’s really good.” Elia responds, trying not to sound affected by the words.  
“Wanna get take out tonight honey?” She asks. 

“I mean he’s sad.” Aegon tells her, ignoring her question. “I can tell that he’s sad. Even though he looks better I can still tell that he’s not happy, you know?” 

“Yeah. Well, you know. Yeah.” Elia says, not quite sure how to respond. “I guess I’m pretty sad too.” 

“I know, I heard you crying the other night.” Aegon tells her. “Didn’t know what to do.” He adds.

“Oh, Egg, your 13, you’re not supposed to know what to do.” Elia tells him. 

“I tried googling it.” He tells her. 

“You did not.” 

“I did.” He confirms. 

“What did you google?” Elia inquires. 

“I searched, ‘mom crying in bed’.” He tells her. 

“What did google say?” Elia asks.

“Just a bunch of weird videos of moms in bed.” Aegon tells her as Elia recoils. 

“Uh. Oh god. Ok. All right, that’s enough, no more. Stop talking.” She tells him, waving her hands around. She gags. “What about parental controls? Do they work at all?”

“They work for me.” Aegon says with a smirk.

“Because you’re a disgusting teenager, that’s why.” Elia says with a laugh. 

“Hey.” Arthur Dayne says from the door, standing in the doorway.

“Hey.” 

“Bill wants to see you before you take off.” He tells her.

“Oh, uh Arthur, this is my son. Aegon.” Elia tells him, as Aegon swivels in his chair to now look at Arthur in the face, the man who broke up his parents' marriage. “Um, we work together.” 

“How are you doing buddy?” Arthur asks, as Aegon just shakes his head at him disapprovingly.

“You all right to wait a little bit?” Elia asks her son. 

“Yeah.” 

“Ok, thanks Arthur.” Elia tells him, leaving the room. Arthur looks as though he may follow her but decides against it. Arthur walks away, before turning and heading back into the office where Aegon is still sitting. 

“So, Aegon. I hear you’re quite the fencer.” Arthur tries to strike up a conversation. 

Aegon raises his chair so that now he has the high ground over Arthur, who opted to sit on the couch. Now looking down at Arthur, “So, Arthur, I hear you broke up my parents’ marriage.” Arthur loses his smile. “You are Arthur Dang right?” 

“Dayne.”

“Yeah. Here’s the thing Dang-”

“It’s D-A-Y-N-E not-”

“Whatever.” Aegon cuts him off. “In the end, she winds up back with my dad. He’s a better guy than you are in every category. And she still loves him and he’s not gonna give up on my mom. Just like I’m not gonna stop sending Sansa messages that make her feel uncomfortable.”

“Hey, you ready to go?” Elia asks from the doorway. She says bye to Arthur and, leaves, Aegon grabs his bag before taking the now down picture of his parents and making it face Arthur, forcing him to look at it before he leaves the room.  
-  
Now in a gym, Jon is trying to get Rhaegar to get into better shape, to help him lose his mom butt, Rhaegar supposes. “You’re not gonna be able to feel your arms.” Jon tells him as Rhaegar does reps, lifting the weights. 

“I’ll be fine.” Rhaegar insists. 

Jon, now doing handstand pushups right next to him, “Look, let’s face it Rhae, all right? The war between the sexes is over, and we won, okay?” Jon stops, getting back on his feet. “We won the second women started doing pole dancing for exercise.” He adds to his point. “But even though we won, they still deserve our respect.” Jon tells him as they are now in the locker room, Jon is naked standing next to Rhaegar who is sitting on a bench. “Make them feel beautiful, listen to their problems, open the door for them-”

“Could you put on some clothes please.” Rhaegar asks.

“I’m sorry is this bothering you?” Jon asks. 

“No it’s not.” Rhaegar says sarcastically. 

“My swanz is in your face for 20 minutes.” Jon tells him. “If it’s not bothering you we got a bigger problem.”

“Ok, it bothers me.” Rhaegar relents.

“I don’t care.” Jon tells him. “You gotta take control of your manhood, pal. You know? You want something, take it. You don’t like something, you say it. I take what I want. Arthur Dayne certainly took what he wanted didn’t he? I guarantee you this. He is opening the car door for your wife right now.”  
-  
At the bar, on the next night, Rhaegar is taking small sips of his drink while Jon surveys the bar. “I think you’re ready.” Jon tells him. 

“For what?” Rhaegar asks.

“To take home a pretty lady from the bar.” Jon tells him. “Show her your gift.” 

“No I’m not.” Rhaegar insists, taking a longer sip from his drink now.

“You’re as ready as you’re ever gonna be.” Jon tells him. “You play your strengths, pal. That’s all any of us can do. I’m mysterious, I’m, you know, good in bed. And you are a, uh, you know, stable and employed adult.”

“Jesus.”

“You see this lady over here at 9 o’clock?” Jon asks him as Rhaegar looks around the room finding her. 

“You want me to hit on them?” He asks, referring to a red head with buck teeth and a blonde. 

“No I wanna hit on the blonde, the one behind her.” Jon tells him. 

“Oh.” Rhaegar says, now seeing the woman sipping a water, the woman has blonde hair and is wearing a blue dress. 

“She’s a total fox, right?” Jon asks as Rhaegar hums in agreement. “You think she came to a crowded bar to have a quiet drink alone? No. She’s hunting. She’s just looking for an opportunity to settle for a responsible and stable adult. And I’d like her to settle for you.” 

“Oh. Well, thank you for the ego boost, but you know what?” Rhaegar asks. “Just because I’ve watched you pick up women doesn’t mean I know how to pick up women.”

“Ever see Karate Kid?” Jon asks. 

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“When he’s teaching him to wax on and wax off, but he’s really teaching him to fight?” Jon asks. 

“You want me to fight someone?” Rhaegar asks. 

“What’s the first thing I do when I go up to a girl?” Jon asks. “I buy her a drink.”

“Yeah, always. Without fail. You buy her a drink.” Rhaegar responds. “Even if she doesn’t want one, you insist.”

“And do I talk about myself?” Jon asks.

“Never, never about yourself, always about her.”

“Because bar banter-”

“Is boring.” Rhaegar cuts him off. “So you put the impetus on her. She has to be the interesting one. ‘Impress me. Impress me with how interesting you are’. It’s a big game. Game. Creepy, creepy little game you play.”

“That’s judgmental, isn’t it?” Jon jokes.

“Mm-hm.” Rhaegar responds. 

“At the end of the night what do I do, do I ask them to come home with me?” Jon asks. 

“No you tell them to come home. They have no choice in the matter. It is your choice and they are so overjoyed to have had the opportunity to make sweet, sweet love to you.” Realization sets in on Rhaegar. “Oh my god. You did, you Miyagi’d me.”

Jon squeezes his nose. “Honk.” He jokes before grabbing his drink and moving to mingle. “Take your ring off, let's go.” He tells Rhaegar. Rhaegar hesitates before taking off his ring and putting it in his pocket. He heads over with Jon. “Just don’t talk about your kids, or your job, Arthur Dayne, don’t you dare.” 

“Shut up.” Rhaegar approaches the woman. “Hello.”

“Hi.” She responds looking up at the two men. 

“Who are you?” Jon asks.

“I’m Cersei.” The woman responds. 

“Cersei, you mind if I introduce you to my-”

“Rhae.” He cuts off Jon, offering his hand which she takes and shakes. “I got this. Pleased to meet you.” He tells her. “And this is my friend Jon, he was just leaving.” 

“Oh. So that’s one way to treat people.” Jon jokes before moving away to mingle with the blonde from earlier. 

Rhaegar now sits down at Cersei’s table. “So can I buy you a drink Cersei?” Rhaegar asks.

“Oh. No, no thank you.” Cersei politely declines. 

“I’m gonna buy you a drink anyway.” Rhaegar tells her, gesturing for a waiter to come to the table. I'm guessing you're a vodka girl, am I right? Yeah? A nice dirty martini? No, no, no: a Grey Goose, rocks, extra lime?” She still shakes her head no. “C'mon, one drink! Picture those ice cubes clinking together. Mmmm. Can't you taste it?”

“I’m five years sober.” Cersei tells him. 

“What can I get for you?” The waitress asks, moving over to their table.

“Nothing. Nothing. Go away, we’re good. Please don’t come back ever.” Rhaegar tells her quite rudely in an attempt to get her to go away as soon as possible. Jon gives him a weird look as Rhaegar tries to convince him without words that he has got this. 

“Ahem. So what do you do Rhae?” Cersei asks, trying to start up a conversation. 

“I don’t know. What do you do, Kate?” He responds, trying to remember the way that Jon would pick up girls. 

“I asked you first.” Cersei jokes. 

“I asked you second.” Rhaegar responds with his own joke, actually earning him a laugh. 

“Seriously. What do you do?” Cersei asks, no longer sporting the joking tone, clearly agitated with him not answering. 

“Seriously what do you do?” Rhaegar attempts another joke, giving her a wink. It does not land. At all. 

“Are you really not going to tell me what you do?” Cersei asks with a scoff, looking thoroughly uninterested in the current conversation. “Uh, okay, you’re lucky you have nice hair, I’m a teacher.” Cersei tells him. 

“Boring.” Rhaegar blurts, earning him an intense glare from Cersei. “Come on, you gotta keep it interesting. Interest me.” 

“Uh, I studies at Oxford University for five years-”

She is cut off by Rhaegar blurting “boring” again, this time louder and obnoxious. Clearly he didn't actually get Miyagi’d. “Wow. Teacher with an alcohol dependency who studied at Oxford. Blah, blah, blah, blehh. England, yuck.”

“Ok, you know what, I’m done with you.” Cersei tells him, making to stand. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Rhaegar apologizes quickly, standing as well to apologize. “Okay, you know what? I’m in corporate insurance.” He finally tells her, getting her attention. 

“Oh god.” Jon sigs from the bar, burying his face in his hands. 

“I have children, plural.” Rhaegar quickly adds. “And my wife was cheating on me with Arthur Dayne.” He tells her, dropping every single rule that Jon had told him. “Which, I wasn’t supposed to tell you about either. Nice to meet you.”

“What were you supposed to tell me?” Cersei asks, thoroughly confused but also entertained by this handsome man completely stuttering his brains out. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” Rhaegar admits. “I was supposed to say that you are the perfect combination of sexy and cute.” He adds. “Which is actually something that I used to say to my wife. But now it’s become corrupted. And I have 18 layers of clothes on.” He continues. “I’m wearing a shirt, and a tie, and a sweater, and a suede jacket that just seals in all the heat. Seals in all the juices. It’s all sweat under here, sweat from here down.” Gestures to stomach area. “This sweater,” he continues, only god knows why, “is called slim cut, but it feels like a scuba suit. And I’m looking at your breasts. What’s that about?” 

“You think I’m the perfect combination of sexy and cute?” She asks, shocking Rhaegar. 

“That’s what you picked up from what I just said?” He asks. 

“Mm, mm.” She responds. Before Rhaegar knows it they are back at his apartment, passionately kissing, busting through the door to his bedroom, both of them moaning from the sensation. “So this is my crappy apartment.” Rhaegar tells her as Cersei crawls onto the bed. “Dumpy. That I had to move into after my wife left me.” 

“I love how you’re being so honest.” Cersei moans into the kiss, pulling against his shirt roughly. “It’s so different. It’s so hot.” Cersei pushes him up from the bed leading him into the living room and pushing him onto the couch. “What do you wanna do with me?” She asks before discarding her dress, throwing it across the room, leaving her completely naked. 

“I wanna show you off to my ex wife and make her really jealous.” Rhaegar admits, staring at her naked figure before him. 

Cersei laughs, moving over to him and slowly taking off his belt. Rhaegar moans, feeling himself increase in size. She quickly discards his pants, giving his length a quick stroke before it reaches peak hardness. She jumps on him roughly before she settles on top of him, moaning at the sensation. 

They have passionate sex for the rest of the night. When the morning comes he escorts her out of his apartment. “You are going to call me.” Cersei tells him. 

“Okay.” He responds, having no intention of doing so. 

“Yeah.” 

Rhaegar continues going to the bar, he is slowly getting better at the game. Taking girls home left and right. Talking about anything, just never about himself. Dresses, states, travel locations, what they studied in college. All of the conversations ended the same. “Wanna get out of here?” To which they always agree. Jon looks on, realizing that he has done his work, running his hands through his hair, almost impressed at what he has done. 

“I have never experienced that before in my life.” Rhaegar tells him one night with a smile. 

“Pretty great.” Jon responds. 

“Are most women like that these days?” Rhaegar asks. 

“God bless technology.” 

“God bless it.” 

“I went and met this girl the other night.” Jon starts. “She was like, heckling me the whole time we were- I felt like I was doing it with the two old guys from the muppet show.” 

“Statler and Waldorf.” 

“I didn’t even hate it that much.” Jon admits. 

At the bar, Missandei sees Jon and decides to call Dany. “Hello?” Dany answers over the phone. 

“Hey. Hot guy from the bar who hit on you is here.” Missandei tells her with a laugh. 

“Missy, I’m studying.” Dany tells her, clearly sucking on a sucker. 

“You should be studying the ceiling of his bedroom.” Missandei tells her, now serious in her tone. 

“I am eating a caramel apple sucker-”

“Come on, take a break.” Missandei tries again. “It’ll be good for you to get out. And by get out, I mean have hot guy from the bar knock you into his headboard until you see the lord of light.”

“What is wrong with you?” Dany asks. 

“You should be studying the gentle curve of his co-”

“Okay, goodbye, Missy.” Dany cuts her off, hanging up the phone. 

“That too much? Hello? She hung up.”  
-  
“Look,” Ned is talking when Sansa enters her house, “I gave him the cologne like you told me too, and I don’t think we should really just dance on his grave.” 

“I just thought you’d wanna know what I heard about your old pal Rhae.” Catelyn tells him, peaking Sansa’s interest. 

“What about Mr. Targaryen Mom?” Sansa asks, moving over to the table. 

“Um, just, apparently, Mr. Targaryen has become a real ladies’ man.” Catelyn tells her. 

“Cat.” Ned warns. 

“She should know.” Cat insists. “She looks after his kids. She’s almost an adult. Lots of young women in and out of his apartment.”

“Cat, she’s too young for this.” Ned says again. “I don’t like this S-E-X talk in front of the K-I-D-S.”

“First of all, they can spell.” Cat responds. “Second of all, I’m just saying. I think we were right in choosing Elia.” 

Now at her friend's weekly party, she looks out for Margaery, who she knows sleeps with older men. “Margaery, I just had a question for you.” Sansa starts. 

“Okay, Sansa, what’s up?” Margaery asks, looking up from her phone. 

“It’s kind of on the personal side.” Sansa starts. 

“Yep, my lips are glued together.” Margaery tells her. “And not just from all of the guys.” 

“Gross.” Sansa recoils in disgust. “My question, and I don’t mean to be blunt or insulting, but let’s just call it like it is. You’re always sleeping with older guys, right?”

“Always.” Margaery responds. 

“So my question, how do you do that?” Sansa asks. 

“Well, first off, I have nice boobs, you got those too, not as good as mine, but more importantly, I’m confident. So they don’t see me as a nineteen year old, they see me as a fucking goddess.” Margaery informs her. “Wait how old is he?” 

“Old.” Sansa states vaguely. 

“Like really old?” Margaery asks.

“Like parent-old.” Sansa finally relents.

“Nasty, Sansa!” Margaery nearly yells. “Rock on.”

“Thank you.”

“You are so dirty.”

“Yes I know.”

“Oh, okay. You gotta force his hand.” Margaery adds. “You know what I mean? Go TMZ on his ass.” 

“Not following.” 

“A dirty picture. A nudie.” Margaery finally tells her. “Make this face” Margaery makes a face accompanied with a loud moan.

“Jeez, Margie. Stop.” Sansa begs. 

“You put that on his radar and he won’t see you as a little girl anymore.” Margaery tells her before walking away. “That’s for sure.” Sansa walks outside the party to see Aegon perched on a homemade stand. 

“Behold.” He starts. “Sansa Stark, you are my soulmate.” He starts as all of her friends burst out into laughs. “The love of my life.” Sansa is disgusted and embarrassed. “I have marked myself with a scarlet S for you, Sansa.” He adds, opening his shirt to reveal an S made with red tape. 

“Get down from there.” Sansa pleads, moving to the podium and dragging him off of it. “Aegon Targaryen- I am your babysitter.”

“Are you mad?” Aegon asks. 

“Get down.” She says sternly. “Oh my god. What are you thinking?”

“Like the scaffold?” Aegon asks, proud of himself. “Took me like four weeks to make it. It has wheels.” 

“This has got to stop Aegon.” Sansa begs with him. 

“You’ll learn to love me I prom-”

“No.” She cuts him off. “I won’t.”

“Because I’m four years younger.” Aegon says. 

“Because I love somebody else.” She tells him, silencing him. 

“Who is he?” Aegon asks. 

“He’s older.” She tells him. “And I didn’t want my parents to find out.”

“You know I’ll kill him if he hurts you.” Aegon tells her seriously. 

“Yeah, I know.” She relents. “Okay, Aegon, this has to stop.” She moves away. “Grow up. I’ll see you around.”  
-  
Rhaegar wakes up from a nightmare that has Arthur living in his old house. This prompts him to return to his old house. He decides that in the middle of the night is as good of time as any to do yard work around the house. 

Later, Rhaegar and Aegon are having a catch. Aegon is restless, “So you're seeing Mom tomorrow, huh? At my parent-teacher thing?”

“Yeah.” Rhaegar responds. 

“First time in a while.” Aegon tells him. 

“Yeah, but no biggie.” Rhaegar insists, tossing him back the ball. “Hey, what's with the moping?”

“Nothing. It's just... there's this girl.” Aegon admits.

Rhaegar smiles. “Oh yeah? You like her?”

“I like Pringles. This girl's my soulmate. I'm like crazy, stupid, in love with her. And she wants someone else.” Aegon admits. 

“But she's your soulmate?” Rhaegar questions. 

“Yeah.”

“Well you can't just give up.” Rhaegar tells him. 

“Why not?” Aegon questions. “You did.” Rhaegar freezes. “Mom was yours, right?”

“I didn't give up.” Rhaegar insists. 

“Listen, Dad. I love you. I have your back, always. But let's be honest here: the woman told you she wanted a divorce and you jumped out of a car.” Aegon tells him. 

“It was slightly more complicated than that. And I'm a different guy now.” Rhaegar tells him. 

“You're the same guy. You just have different clothes. Do you still love her?” Aegon asks. 

“How old ARE you?”

“Do you still love Mom?” Aegon asks. Rhaegar doesn't say anything. His silence speaks volumes.

“Weren't we talking about you?” Rhaegar asks. 

“We are. Your son is in desperate need of some romantic inspiration. So set an example for your boy. Don't give up. It's complicated? Uncomplicate it. She says no? Change her mind. Look at you, you're the man right now, Dad. Get her back.” Aegon tells him. “Get back my mom.”

Aegon punctuates his pep talk by tossing Rhaegar the ball, hard. Rhaegar is lost in thought. The ball sails past him and through the window of a nearby car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought about removing the baseball scene but just couldn't. Not a lot of Jon Dany this chap but do not fret, just wait for the next one.  
> Would love to hear your thoughts.


	3. Are People Still Saying Bang?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys makes a decision, parent teacher conference at the school takes a turn for the worse.

Now at the school, parents are walking hand and hand, entering, mingling, generally enjoying themselves. It is now parent-teacher conference night. Ned and Cat, the two most well known parents at the school are near the front, talking to anyone who could listen, Cat having endless stories to tell about her kids because that’s all she is, her kids. Literally, never had a job, married rich and boom here she is, the most important parent at the school. 

Rhaegar is sitting in a small chair outside a classroom, the chair meant for children, waiting to be called into the meeting. He is fairly early, but having nothing better to do he decided that he would rather be early than late.

Elia walks in, “wow.” She says, shocked by his appearance. “You look great Rhae.” She tells him honestly, looking him up and down. 

“Oh, ha. Ha. Well, it turns out I’ve been buying the wrong size suit for like 20 years, so…” Rhaegar trails off, not knowing how to finish his joke. 

“Oh, well, whatever.” Elia responds. She is more dressed down, still looks amazing however. You, um… you look great.” She tells him again. 

“You always look great.” Rhaegar tells her quickly.

“Oh, thanks.” Elia responds, almost blushing over the compliment. 

They both sit down, only the door in between them, settling into an uncomfortable silence. “So I spoke to Nanny yesterday.” Rhaegar says, finally breaking the silence. 

“Yeah, me too. How’d she sound to you?” Elia asks. 

“Um...Like Nanny.” Rhaegar responds unsurely. “She worries about us.” They settle into uncomfortable silence again. “What teacher is this?” Rhaegar asks, breaking the silence again. 

“Ms. Lannister.” Elia responds. “She’s the one he pulled the Scarlet Letter asshole routine on.” She adds. 

“God, he’s such a weird kid.” Rhaegar says with a laugh. 

“I kind of like him, though.” Elia jokes. 

“Yeah me too.” Rhaegar responds. “Glad we switched babies at the hospital.” He jokes right back. 

“Me too.” Elia says, continuing the joke, “That other one’s in jail, probably.” They both laugh finally, now a comfortable silence enveloping them. 

“So how’s it going with Arthur?” Rhaegar asks, wanting to know if his worst fears have come to life. 

“Oh, you know, it,” Elia struggles to find her words, “um… It wasn’t, um… That didn’t mean anything.” 

“No. No, I know.” Rhaegar responds, cutting her off from her ramblings of nothing. 

“Are you seeing anybody?” Elia asks. 

“Me?” Rhaegar questions. “No.” 

“Oh, you know. Well, you hear things, you know, so…”

“No. No. Not real-.” He cuts himself off. “You know me.” Rhaegar settled on. “I miss you El.” Rhaegar admits. “I made an effort when we were younger, didn't’ I?” He asks. “I mean, miniature golf and dancing. You were such a great dancer.”

“I had to be. You were such a good miniature golfer.” Elia responds.

“I just- I don’t know. I guess I got lazy. I got… I got boring.” He finally settled on. “That’s what I got.” 

Elia shakes her head. “No.”

“And I’m so mad at you.” He admits. “I’m really mad at you for what you did. But I’m mad at myself too. Because I should not have jumped out of that car.” He adds. “I should have fought for you. You fight for your soul mates. Least that’s what my 13-year-old son tells me.”

“He’s a really strange kid.” Elia remarks, both laughing at the expense of their son. 

“He scares the shit out of me.” Rhaegar admits. 

“I miss you too.” Elia admits after a period of silence. 

The door opens then as two parents walk out. The teacher then comes to greet them. “Mr. and Mrs. Targaryen?” She asks. 

“No way in hell.” Rhaegar remarks, as both he and Cersei Lannister are shocked. It turns out that Rhaegar should not have been listening to what Jon told him and should have inquired more about her job. Maybe then he would have figured out that it was his son's teacher he was going to bang and then forget about. 

“Rhae,” Cersei breathes out, “what are you doing here?” She asks. 

Rhaegar looks up at the ceiling awkwardly. “Oh, you two know each other?” Elia asks. 

“Yes. Yeah, right.” Rhaegar says awkwardly. “We’ve met before, yes.”

“‘We have met before?’ Seriously?” Cersei questions. 

“So, I’d like to introduce you to my wife, Elia.” Rhaegar tells Cersei awkwardly. 

“Hi, I’m Aegon’s mom.” Elia responds.

“She’s your wife again.” Cersei breathes out, barely holding in her rage. “How convenient.” 

“So shall we enter?” Rhaegar asks hesitantly. 

“Why don’t we?” Cersei says with a fake, smile before letting them in and slamming the door rather harshly. 

“I’m sorry. I’m playing catch-up.” Elia admits with a laugh. “I’m sure people will laugh at me for not understanding this weird tension but how do you two know each other, exactly?” She asks. 

“Maybe your husband should tell you.” Cersei says after a beat. 

“We… I think we met at last year’s parent-teacher conference, wasn’t it?” He asks Cersei, as if she was going to collaborate with him. 

Cersei mock laughs at him. “Did I miss it?” Elia asks. “Did I miss the parent-teacher conference thing last year?” She asks. 

“I don’t remember.” Rhaegar finally settles on. “Why don’t we talk about Aegon?” He asks. 

“Yes.” Cersei says. “Yes, let’s do that. Let’s… let’s focus on Aegon.” She takes a deep breath before standing up. “As you know, Aegon’s shining moment this year was when he set a school record for cursing in an eighth-grade English class.” She laughs awkwardly before moving over to the chalkboard and very aggressively writing ‘Asshole’ on it. “Asshole. Ha-ha-ha. You’re familiar with this word, Mrs. Targaryen.” 

“Yes, I am. And I’ve spoken to Principal-” Elia is cut off. 

“Asshole.” Cersei cuts her off. “As in someone who tells a woman that he’ll call and then never does. Asshole. As in someone who uses honesty to get a woman into bed with him but is actually full of shit like the rest of them. “

“This is not about Aegon.” Elia whispers to Rhaegar. 

“Asshole.” Cersei continues. “As in someone who allows a woman to go downtown for 45 minutes because he’s nervous.” 

“Ew. Ew. Oh.” 

“All right, all right, all right.” Rhaegar relents, begging her to stop. “You know what? Know what? No. Here’s the deal.” Rhaegar says, ready to put all of his cards on the table before he takes it back, he leans over to Elia before whispering “she’s an alcoholic.” 

“Aah!” Cersei screams. 

“Oh, god. Okay.” Elia says, grabbing her bag from the floor. 

“That’s-I’m sorry. I’m sorry. God.” Rhaegar tries to apologize before booking it out of the classroom. “Oh my god. Elia, Elia, wait.” Rhaegar pleads. 

“Leave me alone, Rhae.” Elia says, quickening her pace.

“I’m sober five years asshole!” Cersei screams from the door of the class so that everyone could hear. 

“Okay, yeah, I did.” Rhaegar admits as he follows Elia to her car. “I did. I slept with our son’s eighth-grade english teacher. 

“I know. I know.” Elia tells him, finally stopping. “And I cheated so I have no right to be angry.” She admits. “That’s not the point.”

“When we were first married you were the only woman that I had ever slept with.” Rhaegar tells her. “And now I have had sex with nin different women-god.” He stops, covering his mouth as if he could take back his words. 

“Nine!?” Elia asks, absolutely dumbfounded. “NIne!? Wow. You showed me.” Elia starts to feel tears forming.

“I wasn’t trying to show you.” Rhaegar admits. “I was trying to move on.” He says sadly. “But I don’t want to. You’ve always been the only one.” 

“Tell her she’s the perfect combination of sext and cute, asshole.” Cersei says, interrupting their private moment. 

“You said that to her?” Elia asks, feeling her heart burst open. 

“I did, yes.” Rhaegar admits sadly. 

“Who are you?” Elia asks, shaking her head at him before taking off and getting in your car. 

“I’m your soulmate.” Rhaegar says quietly to himself. It starts to rain on him. “What a cliche.”  
-  
Back at the same restaurant as earlier, a dragon cake is sat on the table to congradulate her, Daario hits his drink with his fork. There is a dragon cake on the table to celebrate the occasion. “You,” Daario says, pointing to Dany, “get over here. Come on.” Dany stands up moving over to where he is standing. “Yeah, yeah, give it up. Give it up for her. I’m so proud of you baby. I had my doubt, of course.” He adds, to which all of his friends laugh and Missandei rolls her eyes, requesting a refill on her drink from the bartender. “Now, Dany, I did tell you that tonight would be a special night if you passed the bar. So, Dany, I would like to formally ask you, in front of all our friends, and colleagues, if you would like to become a permanent lawyer at my firm? Huh?” 

The friends and family, all but Missy are cheering her on, as Dany looks dumbfounded. “What?” he asks, almost annoyed. 

“I ju- um-”

“What, what is it?” Daario asks. 

“I thought that you were gonna propose for some reason.” Dany whispers for only him to hear. They both chuckle, awkwardly chuckle. 

“What?”

“Yeah, I know, I just- It’s just, uh, I’m a little thrown.” Dany admits. 

“I’m sorry.” Daario tells her. “I didn’t realize that you thought that we were there.”

“Oh, no. God, no. Don’t be silly. I just-”

“I need some time, I think, to figure out how I feel about us, you know?” He asks. 

“You need some time?” She laughs. Once. “You need some time to figure out how you feel about us? Okay.” Then twice. Loudly. Everyone's now watching. Missandei gets a good seat, excited.

“Honey?”

She's really laughing now. “Wow. Ha-ha-ha. Ha, ha. Wow.” She pauses, catching her breath. “Wow. Huh. This is actually really funny. I’m just- next level. Is this yours? Is this yours?” She asks one of Daario’s friends, picking up his drink. 

“Yes.” 

Dany picks up the drink and begins to down it. “Honey?” Daario tries. She shushes him with a finger. 

“Is this gin?” She asks the friend, pausing from her drinking. 

“Yes.” 

“There’s like no water in that.” She comments before continuing. 

Yeah.” 

“Aah, I hate gin.” Dany says, putting the drink down, the cup empty. “Pussy drink.” She looks at Daario now. “Wow, you know what? Thank you, Daario. Honestly, thank you very much for your job offer. I will consider it.” She tells him before walking away.

“Dany.”

“Whoo! Ha, ha.” Missandei tells her. Handing Dany her coat and giving her a high five as Dany storms out of the restaurant with another gin in her hand. 

She walks out into the rain, getting sopping wet in the process as she moves away from the restaurant in a fast walk. 

At the bar, Jon is talking to a blonde, having a conversation as Dany walks into the bar. “You.” She calls out to Jon as he turns, abandoning his conversation with the blonde to look at Dany, who is sopping from the rain, but still gorgeous. She marches straight towards him. For the first time Jon looks like a deer in the headlights. She grabs him. Kisses him. A long, deep, almost angry kiss. He lifts her off the ground, deepening the kiss before setting her back down, her heels clicking as they hit the floor before she pulls back.

“You remember me?” Dany asks. 

“Yes.” 

“You still find me attractive?” She asks. 

“Yes.”

“Still wanna take me home?” She asks. 

“Yeah.” 

“Let’s go.” She says, taking his hand, dragging him out of the bar, leaving the blonde shell shocked. 

Now in Jon’s million dollar mansion, Jon is making drinks while Dany waits, still sopping wet in his living room. Jon methodically puts every ingredient into the drink in an attempt to make it special, because this is not any woman, Jon knows this. He enters his living room, putting on some music, ‘Just one look’ by Doris Troy. 

He hands her the drink, “Here.” 

“I really like this song.” Dany tells him. “This was a really good choice. Yeah.” She tells him. 

“Good song.” Jon responds with a nod. “You never hear this song. Love this song.” He adds, clinking drinks with her as Dany downs her drink. “Cheers.”

When she finishes her drink she cringes. “That’s not my drink.” She then takes his drink from his hands, downing that as well. At this point she is over 4 drinks in, not sure how much longer she will last. “Ugh. It’s not my favorite. Thank you.” 

Jon puts the drinks on the side table. “Is this how it normally works?” She asks.

“What?”

“You know, you put on the perfect song, you make them a drink.” She explains. He sits down on the couch, sort of a shrug to say ‘what did you expect’. “And then you sleep together.” Dany adds with a nod. 

“Um… Yeah.” He relents. 

“I’m very nervous.” She tells him. 

“I’m getting that.” He responds with a smile. 

“Okay.” She says, pacing the room. “Because I know I seemed confident back at the bar, but that was mostly just because I was cold and wet.” She admits. “And trying to be dramatic, a little bit.” 

“You’re cute. Adorable.” 

“No.” She tells him. “I am sexy. I am R-rated sexy. I’m so sexy parents don’t let their kids go to see my movie.”

“You’re adorable.” 

Okay, I know what happens in the PG-13 version of tonight, all right?” She tells him. “I know. It’s that I get really drunk, and then I pass out. And, you cover me with a blanket, kiss me on the cheek, and nothing happens. But that’s not why I’m here.” She tells him as Jon tries to hold back his laughter. “I am here to bang the hot guy that hit on me at the bar.” 

“Jon.” Jon tells her, pointing at himself. 

“Jon.”

“Are people still saying ‘bang’?” Jon asks. 

“Oh I do.” Dany tells him. “We are gonna bang. Hmm? This is happening. Take off your shirt.”

“Why?”

“Will you please take off your shirt, I can’t stop thinking I need to just-”

“Okay, okay, okay.” 

“All right, okay, okay, okay.” Dany says, running her hands through her hair. Jon takes off his shirt, he is absolutely ripped. “Fuck.” Dany says, annoyed. “Seriously? It’s like you’re Photoshopped. Can I-?” She asks, moving closer to touch his abs. 

“Aah. You have cold hands.” Jon tells her as she feels his abs. “Now you take off your dress.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No way. Not with all that going on. No, no thank you.” Dany tells him, covering her arms. “Is there dim lighting somewhere? Oh, god.” She paces. “Okay, so then what do we do now? What happens now?” She asks. “Like, logistically. What’s your move?” She asks. 

“What do you mean, what’s my move?” Jon asks. 

“What’s your move? Your big move?” She asks. 

“I got lots of moves.”

“What’s your big move.” 

“I’m not telling you my big move.” 

“Tell me your move.” 

“You’re not ready for the big move.” 

“Yes, I am I want your big move.” 

“You can’t handle the big move trust me-”

“Tell me your big move!” Dany says with a raised voice, interrupting him. 

“I work Dirty Dancing into the conversation.” Jon finally relents. 

“Dirty dancing?” Dany asks. 

“Can I sit down please?” Jon asks. 

“Yeah.”

“Can I put back on my shirt?”

“No.” Dany says. “Why Dirty Dancing? What do we do? Do we watch it?” She asks. 

“You know the big move at the end where Patrick Swayze picks up Jennifer Grey?” He asks as Dany nods her head. “I can do that.” 

“Okay.” 

“So I tell girls I can do the move. I put on the song, ‘Time of Your Life’ I do the big move, and they always wanna have sex with me.” Jon explains. 

“Oh, my god.” Dany laughs. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“I agree. But it works, every time.” He adds. 

“That would not work on me.” They stare at each other for a moment. In what feels like an instant they are on opposite sides of the room as the song is now playing. “Oh god. This is ridiculous. I don’t wanna do it.” 

“Come on.” 

“This is beyond ridiculous.” Dany tries.

“Run and jump.” Jon tells her.

“No.” 

“Yeah.”

“No, thank you.” 

“Come on.” 

“Thank God I’m drunk.” Dany says, jumping in place pumping herself up. “Here we go.” Dany jumps into his arms as he picks her up above his head, Dany shrieking drunkenly the whole time. Jon gently lowers her down, resting his forehead on hers. “Ahem. So do you prefer to do it here or in the bedroom?” Dany asks. The move worked. 

“The bedroom is preferred.” Jon responds. 

“Mh-hm. Yeah, okay. Let’s go there.” 

MEanwhile, Rhaegar is at the bar, looking worse for wear and soaking from the rain. He looks around the bar, finally settling his eyes on his usual table, in need of his friend’s company, but Jon isn’t there. 

Dany is lying on her back in the dim light of Jon’s room. Jon is on top of her, shirtless. They are making out, slowly gently. 

“This pillow.” Dany starts talking between the soft kisses, still very tipsy, “forms perfectly to the shape of my head.” She informs him. 

“Yeah.” Jon responds as they continue, before Dany pulls back again. 

“Is this one of those foam pillows from ‘The Keep’?” Dany asks. 

Jon sighs, “yeah.”

“Yeah?” Dany asks again. “I always wondered who buys those kinds of-” she gets cut off by a kiss, “The hot guy from the bar buys these. Of course.” 

“Jon.” 

“Mm-hm, Jon. Sorry about that.” Dany apologizes. “I’m sorry continue.” Jon smiles, going to kiss her before she pulls back again, “you don’t have one of those ridiculous massage um, chairs do you?”

Jon pulls off of her, “no.” he lies, 

“Yes you do.” Dany responds, sensing his lie. “You totally do!”

“Yeah, I do.” Jon finally gives up the charade. “I don't, I don’t, I do.” Dany starts laughing as Jon can barely hold back his own laughter, her laughter being the sweetest sound he has ever heard, “Who would have that? I would. I have that.” 

“How much was it?” Dany asks, recovering from her laughter. 

“Five thousand dollars.” Jon replies, making Dany laugh again. “Ask me how many times I’ve used it?”

“How many?” 

“Twice.” 

“That’s 2500 dollars a massage.” Dany tells him, still laughing. 

“Twice.”

“Where is it?”

“It’s in the garage.”

“Can I sit in it?” Dany asks.

They end up in the garage, a nice mustang is accompanying the chair along with all of his boxes, Dany is in the massage chair as Jon is operating it. “I hate it.” She tells him. 

Later in the night, they are back in the bed, just talking, Jon is having an amazing time, the more he talks with this girl the more he likes her, anyone could tell. “The Home Shopping Network, I’m- I’m addic- I buy- I’m just- I’m just the worst.” He admits to her. 

“Do you have that replica sword that cuts through pennies?” Dany asks. 

“Yes.” She laughs. 

“Do you have the Hot Pie blender?” She asks. 

“Yes.” He tells her as she laughs even harder.

“What else do you have?” She asks.

“Coin wolves.” He tells her. “They are these direwolf shaped-”

“Coin wolf? You don’t have coin wolves.” Dany tells him, laughing even harder now. 

“I have a whole set from each state he tells her.

“You have 50 coin wolves?” 

“They all have a rare coin in their foot,” he adds. 

“You stay up nights, buying coin wolves.” 

“I am wildly unhappy.” he tells her as he laughs as she follows. “I’m trying to buy it, and it’s not working, the last wolf I need.” 

Even later in the night, they continue to talk, still no sex has been had. 

“Were you smart in school?” Jon asks her.

“A little bossy too, yeah.” Dany admits. “But I won a spelling bee, and my dad cried at the spelling bee.”

“No way. That’s nice.” Jon tells her. 

Even later in the night, time is completely lost on them now, Jon is laughing at her awful impression of some character from The Conquerer.

“Do you have that mold? That makes cakes-”

“I have calf pants.” Jon admits as they are both laughing so hard they are almost failing at getting oxygen. “I have pants, just for my calves. Calf pants.”

“Oh my god.” Dany says through her laughs. 

“Could you do me a favor?” Jon asks. 

“What?”

“Will you do me a kindness?” He asks. “Will you ask me something personal about myself?” 

“Hmm.” Dany pretends to ponder the question. “Okay, fine. I’ll do it. And then we bang.”

“Yessss.”

“What’s your mother like?” Dany asks him. 

“My mom is very beautiful.” Jon tells her. “Um...very smart, very headstrong, warm, was always there for me.”

“And your dad?” Dany asks. 

“He died a long time ago, I never really got to know him.” Jon admits. “But, I took his last name, and he and my mom’s family are the reason that I can afford something like this. But he was a sweet guy, probably too sweet. Too soft, too sensitive.” 

Later, Dany pulls the glass of Scotch out of Jon’s hand. Jon is asleep, passed out on the bed. Dany covers him up with a blanket before giving him a kiss on the cheek and snuggling into his side. 

Rhaegar calls Jon who doesn’t pick up, leaving him a message, “He Jon it’s Rhae. Where are you? Remember the first woman I slept with, that teacher? Well I have a story to tell you.” 

Another message comes in later in the week, Rhaegar still not getting through to Jon. “Hey, It’s been a week. I haven’t heard from you. Should I be concerned? I am imagining you suffocating under a pile of women. Call me.” 

Now at Rhaegar’s condo, he calls Jon again, Jon still not picking up. “Oh. Yeah, hey, it’s me again. Left like a hundred messages. Listen, if this is a Miyagi thing, I’m not getting it, so… call me back, please, thanks.” 

One night at the bar Rhaegar is drinking alone, his old friend Ned Stark sitting across from him, careful not to make eye contact, avoiding Rhaegar. He gives in and finally calls Elia. 

Elia, who is currently on a date with Arthur, sees the call and silences her phone as she listens to Arthur’s dreadfully boring story about his baseball playing days, in little league. 

Elia and Arthur get back to the house, Sansa opens the door to see the two of them kissing on the porch. “Oh, hi.” Elia says startles, “Hi, Sans. Uh, this is my work friend, Arthur. Arthur is an accountant. Arthur, this is my babysitter Sansa. Uh-” struggling to find words, “so you know, everything looks great.” 

“Spreadsheets.” Arthur replies before awkwardly leaving. “See you at work.” 

“Yeah, see you at work.” Elia tells him before entering the house. 

“So how was dinner?” Sansa asks. 

“Oh, well, you know, it was just for work.” Elia tries to play it off. 

“Yeah.” Sansa says. “That’s a really pretty dress.” 

“Thank you. What do I owe you?” Elia asks. 

“Do you know that your kids are the only ones that I babysit for that wanna stay awake so that they can see their dad when he gets home?” She asks. A blatant lie, as the kids are old enough to understand how divorce works. Still, it works for Elia. “Yeah, I mean, they fight with everything they have to keep their eyes open. And don’t get me wrong, no, your kids are really excited to see you when you get home too, Ms. Targaryen, but not a lot wanna stay up for dad. But yours do.” 

“Honey, what are you trying to say?” Elia asks. 

“Batshit crazy.” Sansa says, moving off the porch quickly, heading towards her house. 

“Sansa, uh- what- let me give you-”

“I don’t want your slutty money!” Sansa yells back to her before getting into her car and leaving. 

“Sweetheart, what’s the pro-? What’s wrong?” Elia asks. “‘Slutty money?’” Elia asks herself, confused before shutting the door of the house. 

Back at her house, Sansa is preparing herself for the pictures she is going to give to Rhaegar. The naughty pictures. She does her makeup, lipstick, before pulling out the camera and setting it on a timer. When the timer hits zero she drops her robe taking a picture of herself, naked. She prints the pictures and puts them in an envelope marked ‘Rhae’.  
-  
Back at the Targaryen house now, Rhaegar is in stealth mode, tending to the backyard again as Aegon and Rhaenys do their own thing while Elia is preparing dinner. He fertilizes, trims the trees, and waters. All under the cover of the night, completely undetected. Rhae looks into the living room. Elia has brought out ice cream, and the kids join her at the table. Outside Rhaegar’s phone rings, he jumps, hiding behind the tree to answer it. “Hello?” Rhaegar asks. 

“Hi Rhae.” Elia responds. Rhaegar can see her through the window standing at a lamp. 

“So...I’m just calling, um, because I’m in the basement and I’m trying to get the water heater working, um, because the pilot lights out. Sorry to bother you with this-”

“No, no. It’s fine, that’s fine. Call me...I’m glad you called me about this.” Rhaegar tells her, able to see that she is not in the basement. “I’ll just walk you through it, okay?” 

“Okay.”

“All right,” Rhaegar starts, “so there’s a gray door. You see the gray door?”

“Yeah.” 

“Okay, just slide that down.” 

“Okay.”

“There’s a red button with the word ‘push’ on it. I wrote the word ‘push’ on it. So you push it. And you turn it to the right.” He tells her. 

“I got it.” 

“And then just put the match in.”

“Oh, there it goes.”

“You just have to slide the grey door down again and your good to go.”

“Oh,” Elia says, not wanting this charade to be over, “well, thanks, Rhae, I appreciate your help.” she tells him.

“Oh, you know what? Just call anything with stuff like that.” Rhaegar tells her. 

“Oh, yeah, sure.” 

“So I’ll talk to you soon.” 

“Yeah, and, um, thanks again.” 

“No that’s- my pleasure. Don’t want you to blow up the house.” Rhaegar jokes as the former couple laughs. 

“Bye.”

“Bye”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left in this.  
> Don't worry, but I will be writing more after I'm done with the original movie story line.


	4. Go Big or Go Home

Rhaegar and the two children are now walking around a department store, picking up various pieces of wood, the children talking about unrelated things as Rhaegar focuses on finding the specific items he needs. 

“Dad can we go to McDonalds?”

“The only reason they are played is because they are catchy, they aren’t even that good?”

“So they come in sheets right?” Rhaegar asks some of the staff, almost ignoring his children as he is so focussed on his goal. 

“Oh yeah, standar 4 by 8, your ¾ inch stock.” The employee tells him. 

“This is for my wife.” 

“Ah, that’s nice.” 

After a semi awkward encounter with Ned, including exchanging pleasantries and an awkward send off, Rhaegar goes on his way, ending the conversation with “thanks for the cologne.” 

-

Cal is now back at the old house, setting up items in the yard clearly planning something when he gets a call. He picks it up. “Hello.”

“Rhae. Jon.” Jon tells him, the first time he has heard from him in a long time. 

“Oh my god, it’s alive.” Rhae jokes. Jon is in a store, looking over options for wine. Dany is also in the store, talking to someone else. 

“Hey, sorry I kind of dropped off the grid there pal.” Jon apologizes, continuing to look over the selection of wine. 

“You left me in my hour of need, my friend.” Rhaegar responds. 

“Yeah well,” Jon takes a deep breath, “I’m in a bit of a situation. A pickle, if you will. I got no one else to call.”

“Ha, ha.” Rhaegar laughs. 

“I met a girl.” Jon admits.

“Oh, really?” Rhaegar asks, taken aback.

“I’m spending all this time with her,” Jon looks over to see Dany standing by some wine, she does a cute wave which Jon returns, “and she is a game changer.” 

“She’s a game changer?” Rhaegar asks. “No way.” 

“So much so I’m going to meet her mother right now.” Jon adds. 

“A mother and a daughter, that’s very Wilt Chamberlain-esque, even for you.” Rhaegar jokes. 

“What is the matter with you.”

“Ha, ha.” Rhaegar laughs at his own joke.

“I don’t know what to do.” Jon admits. “I need some advice.” 

“You realize you might actually have to answer some personal questions about yourself.” Rhaegar tells him. “You gotta smile a lot. You’ve gotta be charming. Definitely don’t be yourself.”

“That’s what you got for me, don’t be myself?” Jon asks. “Great, thanks for nothing.” Dany comes up behind him, giving a mock bite to his shoulder, Jon reacting as though it was real. “Do you wanna get a beer next week?”

“You have my number.” Rhaegar responds. “And you know, don’t worry about tonight. You’ll be fine. Good for you by the way.”

“See you bud.” Jon hangs up the phone. He grabs Dany’s nose, squeezing it, “Honk. You gotta get that fixed.” Pulls her into a kiss. “Okay. All right. Let’s go.” Jon says, amping himself up. 

-

At the Stark’s household, Catelyn is putting away some clothes when she finds an envelope with Rhae’s name on it in Sansa’s drawer. She pulls it out, opens it, and freezes.

-

Elia arrives home to see Aegon sitting on the front steps, dressed up in a blazer, the shirt underneath could have been improved, holding a blindfold. He waves. Elia scoffs before getting out of the car, a smile forming on her face. 

-

Catelyn walks downstairs, carrying the envelope with her. Ned is watching a basketball game on the television, not paying attention to anything around him. Cat approaches him, handing him the envelope. He opens it, not knowing what to expect. He freezes, all the color draining from his face. Sansa sees the envelope from the floor and freezes, immediately knowing what was inside and what the reaction would be from her father. 

“No.” she begs. “No. No. Dad. Daddy, no.” she runs after him as Ned sprints out the door heading towards his car. 

Sansa steals her mother’s keys and takes her car, after a struggle she pulls away, speeding towards her father. 

-

“Hey egg.” Elia says. “What are you wearing?” She asks. 

“Dad’s here.” He explains. “I have to blindfold you.” 

“Why? What’s he doing?” Elia asks. 

“Just come on.” 

They enter the house, moving towards the backyard. “Is this something that I am going to have to clean up later?” She asks. “Because I don’t want to have to clean something up later.” 

“Mom, no, don’t worry about it. Keep going.” Aegon pleads. They finally arrive on the back porch, Aegon steading his mother so she doesn’t fall over. “Ok, down the steps now.” He leads her down the steps, “last step.” He tells her. He sees that she is curious, or nervous, “mom, relax. It’s dad, it’s not the Dothraki.”

“Hi El.” Rhaegar tells her as Rhaenys gives her mother roses, scoffing at the whole grand romance of all of this. 

“Can I take this off now please?” Elia asks. 

“Nope, not yet.” Rhaegar tells her. “Do it.” he tells Aegon, who plays a song through his phone. “May I have your attention? Many years ago, in the hallway of middle school, Rhaegar Targaryen saw Elia Martel for the first time.”

“Rhae, are you really going to do this in front of the kids?” He affirms with a noise. “All right. Well, we may as well wait for our daughter.” 

“She’s right here.” Rhaegar tells her, motioning to Rhaenys who is now sitting on a chair, she does a mock salute. 

“No, no, no. I mean our other daughter.” Elia explains. 

“Hello?” Dany asks, entering the backyard carrying a bottle of wine, expensive. 

“Nanny!” Rhaegar exclaims. 

“Hi, guys.” Dany responds. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Elia tells her, blindfold still on. “What’s going on?” As Dany enters the backyard, Jon freezes at the door, looking over at Rhaegar. He looks back, confused.

“I don’t know, some game he won’t let me take this blindfold off.” Elia explains to Dany as Dany gives her a hug. 

“Rhae?” Jon asks. 

“Is that him?” Elia asks, excited as to who her daughter is dating. Dany looks confused.

“What are you doing here?” Rhaegar asks. 

“What are you doing here?” Jon counters, just as confused. 

“Wait, you guys know each other?” Dany asks, confused. 

“What’s going on?” Rhaegar asks. 

“What are you doing here?” Jon asks again, approaching Dany, who is standing between the two of them now. 

“Hey Nanny.” Aegon says. 

“Hi Eggy.” Dany says with a smile, going to give him a hug. 

“Hi Nanny.” Rhaenys says. 

“Hi cutie.” Dany responds, earning her a middle finger and a chuckle. 

“Jon. It is so nice to meet you.” Elia says, blindfold still on. “I’ve heard so many wonderful things about you from Nanny.” 

“I’m sorry, what’s a nanny?” Jon asks, confused. 

“I’m a Nanny.” Dany explains, “I couldn’t pronounce my D’s when I was little, how do you know my dad?” She asks Jon. 

“She couldn’t say her D’s at all.” Elia says with a laugh as Jon is now more confused than ever, looking at Rhae. 

“Ok, I’m having trouble understanding what’s going on right now.” Rhaegar admits. 

“Dad, this is Jon, my boyfriend.” Dany explains. 

“No it’s not.” Rhaegar responds annoyed. 

“I was bringing him over to meet mom.” Dany says confused. 

“No, no. No, no, no, no, no, no.” Rhaegar says repeatedly. 

“I wanna see the boyfriend.” 

“I can’t breath.” 

“Can I take this off now?” Elia asks. 

“Rhae, what are you doing with a daughter that’s all grown up?” Jon asks. 

“I was 17.” Rhaegar explains in a harsh whisper. “That’s why we had to get married so young.” 

“That is something you should have told me.” Jon tells him. 

“You never wanted me to talk about my children.” Rhaegar says, again in the harsh whisper. 

“I’m gonna go watch TV. now.” Rhaenys tells them. 

“Can I come?” Jon asks. 

“No.” Rhaenys tells him curtly. 

“So you guys, like, really know each other, then.” Dany clarifies. 

“Oh, screw it. This is ridiculous.” Elia says, finally taking off the blindfold, looking over Jon. “Honey, he’s really cute.” 

“No, he’s not.” Rhaegar exclaims. 

“Look at you.” Jon says to Elia. “You’re really a mother?” 

“Alright, alright.” Rhaegar interrupts them. “Let me get this straight. So you guys are a thing?” He asks. 

“Yeah.” Jon and Dany say at the same time. 

“No way. Break up right now.” Rhaegar tells them. 

“Daddy?” Dany questions. 

“Please don’t call him that.” Jon begs. “Rhae, that’s not going to happen.” 

“Then I will mess you up.” Rhaegar tells him. 

“Dad?”

“Rhae”

“Rhae”

“Sansa?”

“Ned?” Rhaegar is then tackled to the ground by a running Ned as Elia and Dany look shocked. 

“Daddy no!” Sansa screams. 

“I let her babysit for you, you son of a bitch.” Ned screams at Rhaegar, still on top of him. “She’s only 19.” 

“What are you talking about?” Rhaegar asks, completely caught off guard by this. 

Jon quickly intervenes, pulling Ned off of Rhaegar before he can punch him, pulling him away allowing Rhae to get back to his feet. Ned then punches Jon. “Jon?” Ned asks. 

“Uncle Ned?” 

“Jon! Oh, god.” Dany exclaims, pulling him away from the fight. 

“Stop it. He didn’t do anything.” Sansa pleads as Elia helps Rhae off the ground. “He doesn't even know.”

“Is your back ok?” Elia asks Rhae. 

“Know what?”

“Know what?”

“Is this some kind of a skit?” Elia asks. “Because if so I’m lost.” 

Ned approaches Rhae again, this time taking apart the mini golf course and taking part of it with him. “Daddy, no. He didn’t even know that I’m in love with him.” Sansa says as everyone stops what they are doing. Confused. 

“With who?” Aegon asks. 

“With him.” Sansa responds pointing at Rhae.

“Are you pointing at me?” Rhae asks confused. 

“Are you pointing at him?” Aegon asks. 

“She’s pointing at him?” Elia asks. “Oh.” 

“Wait, my dad is the older guy that you’ve been seeing?” Aegon asks. 

“No, no, no. He doesn’t even know about the naked photos.” Sansa admits, stopping her father from charging again. 

“WHAT?” 

“Sansa!” 

“You made him naked photos?” Aegon asks. “Seriously?” 

“Timeout, timeout, hold on.” 

“But I love her.” Aegon says sadly. 

“Sansa’s the one your in love with?” Rhaegar asks. 

“Excuse me, Elia?” Suddenly Arthur appears in the backyard, approaching hesitantly. “You left my sweater in my car the other night.” 

“Who are you?” Dany asks. 

“Arthur Dayne.” 

“Arthur Dayne?” Jon asks. 

“Arthur Dayne.” 

“Okay.” Jon says, taking off a ring and his watch and handing them to Dany as he approaches Arthur, dropping a very aggressive and strong right hook. 

“Jon.” 

“You know how much pain and suffering you caused my friend?” Jon asks, before he is quickly pulled into an aggressive hug type maneuver by Rhaegar. 

“You stay the hell away from my daughter.” He tells him. 

“You stay the hell away from my daughter.” Ned tells Rhaegar. 

“I don’t even know you.” Arthur complains as he joins the fight, which at his point is essentially just an aggressive group hug. They all fall to the ground.

“Really? Really?” Dany complains. 

Later, when the cops arrive, clearing it as a domestic disturbance, the women look over at the men “keep it in the family.” The cops tell them, Jon unable to hide a laugh behind his hand. 

“I will kill you.” Rhaegar warns. 

Ned is the first to get up. “Let’s go.” he tells Sansa. “Now.” Aegon is sad, sulking on the porch. 

“Rhae.” Jon tries as Rhaegar just stands up, “come on.” He tries again. 

“Honey.” Rhaegar starts talking to Dany. “This guy is a lowlife, he is a womanizer.” 

“That’s ironic.” Elia chimes in.

“Excuse me?” Rhaegar asks. “I know him. I have witnessed him in action. And you are not to see him anymore.” 

“Dad, I’m not going to stop seeing him.” Dany tells him with a disappointed look on her face. 

“Okay. Okay.” Rhaegar relents. “Well, then, we have nothing more to talk about.” 

“Rhae, you’re being unreasonable-”

“Get the hell out of my house.” Rhaegar tells Jon and Dany. 

“It’s not your house anymore.” 

“Well, you made damn sure of that, didn’t you, sweetheart?” Rhaegar says, frustrated with everything. 

“Let’s go.” Dany tells Jon softly as he gets up to join her. “You owe me waffles.” She tells him. 

“I’ll get you waffles.” Jon tells her, pulling her into his side as they leave the house. 

“Bye Nanny.” Rhaenys tells her, giving her a hug. 

“Bye Rhaen.” 

Now the only ones left in the backyard are Rhaegar and Elia and Arthur. “She’s all yours Arthur.” Rhaegar tells him, leaving the house. 

Aegon looks at his dad disappointingly, “go big or go home right bud?”

“Go home dad.” Aegon tells him. 

Pain.  
I guess it’s a matter of sensation.   
But somehow, you have ways of avoiding at all. 

Aegon is back in school, looking over his phone, hovering over his contact of Sansa, he clicks a button, the delete icon now shown on his screen, he hesitates, before clicking delete.   
In my mind I have shot you   
And stabbed you through your heart. 

Time passes, nearing the end of the school year. 

“You see the headline today?” Jon asks Dany, back in Jon’s house. 

“What?”

“It says that you should call your dad.” He tells her, handing her the news. 

“No, it says, ‘let’s move on child obesity’ ha ha.” 

“No it doesn’t.” Jon says handing her the phone. 

“I’m not gonna call him.”

“No, it says you really should.” 

Strange  
It seems like a character mutation.   
I can’t make myself to destroy upon command

Rhaegar tries talking to Aegon once he gets out of school, but his son chooses to ignore him, just giving him a look before getting on the bus. 

Somehow forgiveness  
Lets the evil make a loss

Rheagar is now in the bar, a bartender approaching. “Can I get you another?” She asks. 

“What time is it?” he asks. 

“2:30.” She tells him. “In the afternoon.” 

“Two thirty would have been sufficient but thank you for the judgmental tone, cocktail servant.” Rhaegar responds. He sighs. “Sorry for being a dick.”

“Nice sweat suit.” He hears from his side, looking up to see Jon sitting next to him. 

“What do you want?” Rhaegar asks. 

“Uh, can I sit down?” Jon asks, taking the seat next to him.

“I don’t know, can you?” 

“Are we gonna be adults about this, or we gonna-”

“Are we gonna be adults about this?” Rhaegar asks, mocking Jon. Jon sighs, waving off the cocktail waitress as she hands Rhaegar his shot. 

“It would mean a lot to me if we could talk.” Jon admits. 

“Are you still seeing my daughter?” Rhaegar asks. 

“Yes.” 

“Then I have nothing to say to you.” Rhaegar tells him. 

“Been hanging out here a lot?” Jon asks. 

“Sometimes.” 

“You've been missing a lot of work?” Jon asks. 

“I have a lot of vacation days. You know what? You have a lot of nerve.” He looks at his drink, 

“Do you wanna do your shot?” Jon asks. 

“She probably spit in it, so, no, thank you.” Rhaegar tells him. 

“Your kids miss you Rhae.” Jon tells him. 

“You’re handing out with my kids? That’s great.” Rhaegar responds. “You can teach Aegon how to objectify women. He’ll love that.” 

“You know it’s his eighth grade graduation next week.” Jon tells him. “You gonna go to that?” 

“Of course I’m going.” Rhaegar responds offended. 

“I just didn’t know. You haven’t really been around.” Jon admits. 

“I haven’t been around for him? That’s what you’re telling me?” Rhaegar asks. “Well you know what, he’s not my biggest fan right now, he thinks I stole his soul mate.” 

“He worships you Rhae.”

“Is the parental advice over? Because if so-”

“I’m in love with her.” Jon admits, finally looking at Rhae in the eyes. “I love her. I don’t know what I was doing before this. And I don’t know what to do about it. It’s not something I can really stop.”

“Yeah?” Rhaegar asks. 

“Yeah.” 

“You love her?” Rhaegar asks again. “You love Dany?”

“Yes.” 

“Tell me about it.” Rhaegar demands. “Tell me how much you love her.” 

“I’m just…” he pauses. “Look, Rhae, It’s not something that I planned, okay? I looked at people who were in love and I thought they way they were behaving and acting they appeared pathetic, honestly. And i spent all this time with you and I was trying to make you more like me, and it turns out,” he pauses. “You gonna make me do this?” he asks. “I need that drink. You really gonna make me do this, I gotta really do this?” 

“I had Dany when I was 17.” Rhaegar starts. “I taught her how to ride a bike. I taught her how to drive a car. And...I’m glad for you. I’m happy for you, that you’ve changed. I think it’s fantastic that you’re a better man. But I’ve seen too much already. No, I know. I know too much.”

“I know.” Jon stops him. “I know.” 

“And it’s Dany.” Rhaegar continues. “And she’s too good for you.” 

“I agree.” Jon tells him. 

“I’m never gonna give you my approval.” Rhaegar adds. 

Jon goes to get up before he stops, “You’re a good dad Rhae.” He tells him, standing up and leaving the bar, leaving Rhaegar alone once again. 

Rhaegar picks up the shot, inspecting it, before he downs it and grimaces. “Yep, she spit in that.”

-

Rhaegar now enters the gymnasium of the middle school, it is the night of Aegon’s eighth grade graduation. He surveys the bleachers seeing Dany sitting next to Rhaenys who is in between her and her mother. There is an open seat to the right of Dany, which he considers moving towards before it is taken by Jon. 

Rhaegar looks defeated, surveying again before finding another seat that is in between two parents who seem to be flirting with one another. He hesitates, looking around again but failing to see another open seat, he approaches them, “excuse me. Is this open?” He asks as the two quickly separate allowing him to sit down. He looks down and sees Aegon, wearing a suit that is too big for him, Aegon looks depressed, head hanging low and clenching onto a sheet of paper. 

“Good afternoon.” the principle starts, “Welcome, parents, family and friends. We’re so pleased to have you here with us today to celebrate this graduating class. And now, to introduce our first student speaker, our very own, Cersei Lannister.” 

The parents applaud as Cersei approaches the small stage, “she’s pretty.” Rhaenys jokes, earning her a smack on the leg from her mother and a scoff. 

“Our first speaker is not only the class salutatorian,” she begins, “but is also one of (chuckles uncomfortable) the most spirited young men I’ve ever had the pleasure of teaching. Ladies and gentlemen, Aegon Targaryen.”

The parents applaud again, this time a little more sparse, as Aegon makes his way towards the mic. “Welcome. Our time as middle schoolers has come to an end. We can’t fight it anymore. We’re getting old. All my life I wanted to grow up. I wanted to grow older, so people would take me seriously. It all sounded so good to me. Growing up, getting a job, getting married. But, it’s all a scam.” The parents are now all confused, looking around at one another. “And love? That’s the biggest scam of all. I was in love.” Laughs all around. “And I know that makes some of you laugh because I’m only 13 but whatever. I was. And I used to think, and really believe that there was one true love for everyone and if you fought hard enough for that person your one true love would always work out. It sounded good to me when I was younger but it just doesn’t work out that way. There is no such thing as one true love-”

“Stop.” He is cut off by Rhaegar as Rhaegar stands up. “Shit.” he whispers to himself.

“Oh boy.” Jon remarks giving Rhaegar a look. 

“Okay.” Rhaegar composes himself and begins to move towards the stage. “All right. Ahem. Excuse me.” he walks in front of Aegon. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” 

“What are you doing?” Aegon harshly whispers. 

“What are you doing?” Rhaegar asks in return. “I uh,” he is cut off by Cersei giving him a middle finger. “Oh. Well, here’s the thing. My son’s graduation speech sucks. That's not a joke. In fairness I didn't know where he was going with that but I think we can all agree that it was heading in a sort of depressing way. My son” gestures to Aegon, “not him, believes in grand romantic gestures, he believes in the existence of one's soul mate. And it's easy to just look at a 13-year-old and tell them they are wrong but I'm not so sure. I met my soulmate when I was 15. We went out for ice cream. Afterwards my dad teased me and i told him, ‘dad it was no big deal i'm going to be going out with a lot of girls on a lot of dates.’ That was the first time that I ever lied to my father. I met my soulmate when i was 15 years old and i have loved her every minute of every day since i first bought her that ice cream. I have loved her through the birth of my three perfect children. I have loved her even when I have hated her, only married couples will understand that one. And I don't know if it's gonna work out, I don't know what's gonna happen. Sorry Aegon I can't give you that. But I can promise you this, I will never stop trying. Because when you find the one you never give up.” Turns to Aegon. “Do you have anything you would like to say?” 

“I still love you, Sansa.” Aegon quickly speaks into the mic as the parents clap and laugh as Sansa can only laugh as well. Rhaegar quickly escorts Aegon out of the gym before he can continue with whatever he was going to say. 

After the graduation, Jon, Dany, Elia and Rhaenys are all walking out of the school as they see Rhaegar and Aegon talking and begin to head towards them. 

“Oh, there’s your mom.” Rhaegar tells Aegon. Let’s go say hi.” 

“Hey.” Elia says, pulling Aegon into a hug, “Oh, I’m so proud of you.” 

“There she is.” Rhaegar says as he approaches Dany. “My perfect girl.” He pulls her into a hug as Dany mutters a greeting as Jon stands awkwardly to the side. Rhaegar sighs, turning towards Jon, “okay. So I bought a firearm from a shady internet site and I am prepared to shoot you in the face with it. Come here.” He tells him. He holds out his hand for Jon who gladly takes it with a smile shaking it. “Take care of her.” he tells Jon sternly before giving him a smack on the face. 

“This is gonna be fun.” Dany says with a smile. 

“This is gonna be fun.” Rhaegar admits giving Jon another slap on the face. 

“I’m really glad you came.” Aegon tells Sansa. 

“So am I.” 

“You were a really good babysitter, Sansa.” Aegon adds. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” he holds out his hand, which Sansa takes and shakes. 

“I thought you weren’t giving up.” Sansa mocks. 

“I’m not. But I just figure you like my dad, and in a few years I’ll look like him. I’ll come for you then” Aegon tells her. 

“That’s not a bad plan.” Sansa says with a laugh. “Take care Aegon.” 

Rhaegar gives Aegon a wave as Elia moves to stand beside him. “He looks pretty happy.” He tells her. 

“Yeah.” Elia agrees. “God I hate that haircut though.” 

“Ugh, ick I know.” Rhaegar agrees. “He looks like a sheepdog.” 

Elia hums in agreement. They look around, noticing Jon playing with Rhaenys and Dany, laughing, and Aegon smiling at something in his hand. “It’s been a really hard year.” Elia says breaking the silence. 

“How so?” Rhaegar jokes which they both laugh at. “Yeah, there were a couple little blips, I guess.” 

“I guess I just- really what I want to say is that I’m so glad you bought me that ice cream.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Had to take a break from everything that wasn't school, Covid was wracking my brain.  
> Anyways, happy to have this done. I already have some ideas for some one shots in this universe that I feel like writing plus possibly a sequel.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
